


True friends are never apart, maybe in distance, but never in heart.

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles' death in Logan, Erik died too, F/M, Gen, He should've been, Ian McKellan would have been AMAZING, M/M, Multi, Nina meets Charles, Reunions all round, That's why he wasn't in Logan, They may be dead, all the hugs they deserve, but anyway, but they're happy, i'll stop now, the reunion we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: Charles reunites with Erik in death, and finally, the two friends reunite properly.





	True friends are never apart, maybe in distance, but never in heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Another slightly shippy one-shot, because they need a happy ending!! Kudos and comments make me as happy as fluffy Cherik fics, so please, leave them!

Charles was dead. He was. He knew it. Because he could walk. And he was young. So young. He could see his soft hands, feel his hair curling gently at his temples. And he was facing the impossible. Erik Lehnsherr, as young as Charles was, was standing in front of him. His grey-blue eyes sparkled, and his small but genuine smile, the one only for Charles, glittered. He was beautiful. Erik had always been beautiful, even in old age, but in youth he was exceptional. "Erik." The man himself inclined his head and stepped forward.  
"I've been waiting Charles." The professor stumbled forwards, confused and very unused to walking. Strong hands grasped his elbows, and baby blue eyes met stormy ocean ones. "Erik." Charles repeated, still processing the fact that he'd been murdered, had woken up...somewhere, young and able to walk, and was with his old friend.  
  
After Charles' psychic episode at Westchester, he hadn't heard anything of his old friend until his death. Erik had taken to sporadically visiting Charles when he so chose, and had then proceeded to drop off the grid. The last thing the Professor had heard, Erik had gotten himself into trouble with the same company that had mutated the children and engineered the thing that had murdered him. They had reportedly captured a slowly weakening Erik, and tortured him for information - probably about me, Charles thought bitterly - and murdered him with a wooden bullet to the skull. Charles had stopped listening to the report after that, feeling guilt, rage and an awful burning pain. His best friend had been taken out of the world by monsters, and he'd never gotten to say goodbye. That probably made the episodes worse, but Charles didn't know for sure.  
  
He tried to focus on the warmth of Erik's hands on his arms, reminding himself that his friend was here now. "Erik, I'm sorry." He choked out, startled by his voice - so strong and fierce compared to his old, weak rasp. The smile on Erik's face disappeared and his features creased into a frown. "What are you sorry for Charles?" A strangled laugh escaped Charles' throat, and the telepath once again raised his eyes to his friends'. "I am sorry that you were tortured and killed for information about me. I'm sorry we fought all those years and weren't together at the end. I'm sorry about Raven, you're wife and child, the whole 'X-Men' debacle, the fights. I'm sorry for reading your thoughts without your permission countless times, leaving you in that fucking-" Charles broke for breath, panting. "-plastic monstrosity for years. I'm sorry for Cuba, for being a terrible friend. And I am so, so sorry that I never got to say goodbye to you, my friend." Finally, he stopped, looking at Erik's frozen face.  
  
The other man still clutched Charles' elbows, with an inscrutable expression on his face. Erik shook his head, and looked at his friend. The grip on Charles' elbows relaxed, and the hands moved to his waist, bought him closer. To keep looking Erik in the eyes this close, Charles had to tilt his head up. He did, and watched an uncharacteristically soft expression spread over the other's face. "I'm sorry to Charles. For everything, since we met. Fighting you, undermining you, taking Raven away, being a prick, abandoning you, paralysing you. I'm sorry. But now we've both apologised for what we perceive to be our faults-" Charles opened his mouth, but shut it at Erik's look. "Come with me into eternity. We don't need to say goodbye Charles." Charles lifted his hands to Erik's neck and cheek, embracing the feel of him.  
"No, for we are together now and the rest of forever." His friend nodded, smile falling back into place.  
"Yes Charles. Come." Erik took his hand, leading him down the hall of white light they were in to a large, cavernous room with people they'd both lost. Nina, Charles presumed, remembering her from Erik's memories, ran up to them first, hugging Erik. She stepped away after a moment to turn and look at Charles curiously. "A friend, Papa?" she asked cheerfully, still looking at Charles. "Yes Nina. My best and oldest friend, Charles." Erik replied with a smile. Charles watched the beauty of the interaction, happy to realise that Erik had not been alone in this afterlife. "Hello Charles." The girl reached up a hand to him.  
"Hello Nina. Nice to meet you." She giggled, presumably at his accent, and shook his hand.  
"Nice to meet you too." She gave him a beaming smile, then ran back to her mother who was smiling at them all.  
  
As soon as Nina left, raven came forward to embrace Charles. "I missed you, so much." He whispered in her ear. She pressed her lips to his cheek, mumbling "I missed you too Charles." Slowly, other emerged to greet him - Alex, Darwin, Sean, Angel and Hank all hugged him, Angel crying into his shoulder, apologising. He reassured her, and moved to greet Scott, Jean, Kurt, Ororo and Moira. Peter waved at him, stood with a girl who Charles knew to be his sister Wanda. He wondered if Erik knew they were his children too. He greeted more of his students, glad to see them happy again. After a while, he made his way back to Erik, and clasped his friend close to him. "I may be dead, but I am happy to be here my friend." Charles felt Erik smile, against his cheek, and pulled back. "Together, until the end?" The other nodded, and Charles grinned. "Then, hello, old friend." Erik smiled. "Care to try our luck here, Professor?" Charles nodded.  
  
Together, they walked side by side into the throng of their family. On the same side for once.  
Charles was at peace.


End file.
